User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
If you want to say things to me away from the eyes of Gunshow and his clique, do it here. This is a wiki that a user who I banned from Bully Wiki started and then abandoned, it's unlikely that anyone who doesn't know about it will find it. Jeff (talk· ) 01:51, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :I think so, but I'm not sure it's a big enough deal to stir up drama there to be honest. His clique mostly doesn't edit on GTA Wiki and since there are more mature editors over there it's unlikely it would even need to be brought up to keep him from becoming an administrator. It really does prove him as corruptable and untrustworthy though, so I'm undecided. Either way I'd wait until the dust settles on GTA Myths Wiki before worrying about it. Jeff (talk· ) 01:59, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Images Those screenshots look good and will serve as everlasting proof of Gunshow's betrayal to me and the wiki community. Keep sending over any screenshots you can get from the chat so we all can better protect ourselves from Gunshow's lies to Wikia and other users. Also we have to keep an eye out on the Mysteries of Gaming Wiki to make sure he doesn't plagiarize content from the GTA Myths Wiki. Sasquatch101 (talk) 20:28, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Also on GTA Wiki AK28 is trying to defend his actions on infinitely blocking me and trying to do a wiki take over. I don't think anyone's going to buy it as his actions have spoken louder than his words. We should probably expose the photos you sent so the GTA Wiki community can be well informed of what type of user Ak28 is. Sasquatch101 (talk) 20:53, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Shit, that's messed up. Gunshow is really disturbed. Keep sending them over if you find anymore. Sasquatch101 (talk) 20:57, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Well what photos you did get pretty much shows who Gunshow really is and what is intent was. Thanks for filling me in on this whole situation. I appreciate it. Sasquatch101 (talk) 21:07, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Damn, I have to bring this to GTA Wiki's attention. This guy is crazy. Sasquatch101 (talk) 21:26, August 17, 2014 (UTC) The hate Gunshow spewed I already contacted Jeff about Gunshow's hate so hoefully he'll get what he deserves. Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:02, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Cloudkit01 You do realize that the person posting on the Wikia Raid forums under Cloudkit's name is almost certainly not the real Cloudkit, right? Jeff (talk· ) 18:56, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :Well don't I feel like a fool. There's tons of posts from Cloudkit bragging about how he hates the wiki but doesn't want to lose his patroller rights, I've got no doubts that it's actually him. :So my next piece of advice - delete all discussion of Cloudkit immediately. Don't even add him to the list of former staff. Pretend he never existed. :I've said over and over again the only possible way to win against trolls is to ignore them completely. Jeff (talk· ) 05:48, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :I'll action it now. There's also a RfP and another matter I'll discuss with you on your GTA Wiki user talk. Leo68 (talk) 15:51, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Inactivity Dan has been worse with his inactivity recently. His last proper edit was in February, and his edits in March, April and May (which have been very few) have been to his user page and talk pages. I don't want to be like this but he is supposed to be a Bureaucrat, and he has been inactive from page editing for three months, that normally means demotion. It's not particularlly what I'm saying should happen, but if you know where to talk to him off the wikis, can you? Leo68 (talk) 03:36, May 25, 2015 (UTC) GTA Wiki Issue Hey Tom. After speaking with Leo on the GTA Wiki chat, we agreed that Dan is not very active. We were wondering if a demotion request should be set up for him or if he should be moved to inactive. Dan has not edited since February and hasn't replied to a message since April. We don't think this is good enough for him to be a bureaucrat. Let us know. Thanks! ( ) 04:33, June 7, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 If you have no objections then I will set up a request to make him an inactive patroller. Even if he has a lot to do, an explanation would suffice. He has not warned staff he'll be inactive and his activity is limited to talk pages and his user page. Leo68 (talk) 04:48, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Messi1983 I noticed you and Tom are talking about demoting Messi for inactivity. Messi's a friend of mine, but he's so inactive I've asked him to step down. He never does though. But the reason I'm writing you this is because you can't just demote a bureaucrat. Bureaucrats can't remove the b-crat rights from anyone besides themself. That means you have to ask Wikia Staff to do it, and Wikia won't do it unless there's a community vote. If you feel strongly enough that Messi should be demoted down to Patroller, then you need to start a Request for Demotion on the Promotion board, and make sure you let it run for the full 7 days. And if you do, be sure to let him know. He has the right to defend himself, and he may resign and save you the drama if he sees you're serious. I left this same message on Leon's userpage here btw. Jeff (talk· ) 06:34, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Merge Vote As it stands 4-3 opposed but Sam and Monk both seemed in favour when I spoke to them earlier, so we may need to go to a veto. I'd say if it's level within 24 hours of the votes open, then we should go into a veto. Leo68 (talk) 00:59, July 19, 2015 (UTC) B-crat on GTA Myths Wiki I don't know if they'd actually get involved, but Wikia usually doesn't look very highly at bureaucrats limiting community votes to bureaucrat only, and there's a chance you might have enough votes among non-bcrats to get the promotion if Wikia forces a vote. IMO you should run again, and if Boomer and Sasquatch shut it down, complain to Wikia and include a link to that thread with other users saying you should be a b-crat. Jeff (talk· ) 00:23, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Next time you're in chat, if Monk's brother is there, could you suggest him temporarily filling Monk's shoes? We could put him as 'temporary patroller' because he's been doing great work on the wiki. It would put the absence back to three until Myth hunter returns, and we'll see if he wants to keep going a little longer while we fill the other two spots. We'll have to run it past him first. Leo68 (talk) 19:28, September 19, 2015 (UTC) I've spoken to him, and I believe he's spoken to you, but Monk's brother will sign on as temporary patroller in a few days. This will be a veto so it won't go under regular RfP votes so it'll probably be mentioned on the noticeboard. If he decides against it after three months (probation period), we'll terminate the position, if he wants to keep going longer, we'll just extend probation or mark it down on the staff page as temporary patroller. Leo68 (talk) 19:11, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Sockpuppetry? I saw this earlier and forgot to leave a message. If I'm not mistaken, this is sockpuppetry; http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/User:ShodaiMeesmothLarva http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/User:ShodaiMeestonLarva ShodaiMeesmothLarva is almost identical to ShaodaiMeestonLarva, a.k.a Meeston Falcon, if you remember, the same user who vandalized the RfP page earlier in the year before a block. I'll leave it up to you. Leo68 (talk) 06:06, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Universetwisters You may want to talk to Andre about him, as he has been irrational on several occasions. Leo68 (talk) 21:20, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Updates Two points; New patroller: Any ideas? Not Andy, he's just come off his block and I don't see him lasting anyway, and he'd be the only name brought up. Role switch: Possibilities? Andre's not the only one losing interest, and I'll consider stepping down to admin, because interest may pick up if I buy next-gen. I'll only do the switch is Sam can be bureaucrat. Between me you and the gatepost, I know WildBrick would be the main contender, but I don't really want him in the role. Leo68 (talk) 23:49, November 6, 2015 (UTC) I'll make a decision in the next month or so. Leo68 (talk) 02:26, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Veto Veto I've messaged Jamal to come vote here, so if you could leave your vote here it can all be in one place. I figured I'd ak you and Jamal to do a veto on this with me, because the original act was made by administrators. Do we keep the armored vehicles separate or merged? If successful, the potential changes are below; *Schafter V12 (Armored) in the variants section for Schafter V12 *Schafter LWB (Armored) in the variants section Schafter LWB *Baller LWB (Armored) in the variants section for Baller LWB *Baller LE (Armored) in the variants section Baller LE *Cognoscenti (Armored) in the variants section for Cognoscenti *Cognoscenti 55 (Armored) in the variants for Cognoscenti 55 *Kuruma (Armored) in the variants section for Kuruma NOTE: This is not about merging Buffalo/Sentinel/Oracle etc. This is just about the armored vehicles, and does not include the Duke O'Death. Veto Voting *I am inclined to agree on the Buffalo/Sentinel/Oracle etc. because there are major differences (performance, design and naming). So I think we should merge the armored vehicles. Leo68 (talk) 02:45, February 14, 2016 (UTC) *I think it makes sense for the armored version of cars to be on the normal variants page too. I don't think there is much point of it having it's own separate page. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:04, February 14, 2016 (UTC) *We'll wait to hear from Jamal about the merge of the armored vehicles, but I think this needs to be clarified on the MoS. Leo68 (talk) 22:11, February 14, 2016 (UTC) *Sorry to be so late. But unlike the cases with the Buffalo S vs Buffalo, Rebel vs Technical, etc, I think the armored cars should stay on their normal pages. They don't have no new name or nothing special besides armor and a slowed down performance to make them different. ( ) 23:00, February 17, 2016 (UTC)Smashbro8 *Okay, that's a 3-0 majority. This can be actioned whenever. Leo68 (talk) 07:55, February 21, 2016 (UTC) *Agreed (now). Plus Legendary MS places the EAOC armored vehicles in the standard vehicle pages, only a tick box distinguishes the difference (the Kuruma and Armored don't, however). How are we plannkng this? Perhaps the Armored one goes in the variants section of the standard one and the image of it goes in the info box alongside the standard (like how beaters work)? Monk Talk 15:08, February 22, 2016 (UTC) **Good idea. If the image is added then it means we don't need two infoboxes, and it keeps the page tidy and easy to work with, which is what everyone wants. Leo68 (talk) 07:00, February 26, 2016 (UTC) *Yeah, I'd say put it in the infobox at the start. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:34, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Ali I'm going to re-block Ali from chat - he wasn't simply banned because he banned us on GTA Myths wiki- he was banned for the intimidation and disruption. He doesn't deserve the quslity of having access to a chat if he just disrupts the Wiki by bringing up things like that, or because he makes homophobic and racist commdnts towards users. I cannot take that risk. Monk Talk 15:11, February 25, 2016 (UTC)